FJ 2: Hidden Reality
by r2roswell
Summary: This story follows, 'Your Hold on Me'. Friendship and family relations are put to the test. Spencer deals with her new reality of living in a vampire and wolf world.
1. Previously On

_Previously on Fate's Journey_

**FJ #1: Your Hold on Me**

- The Cullen's adopted Bella, the daughter of Sheriff Charlie Swan.

- After moving to Forks, they are confronted with many secrets, secrets that belong to Bella's past.

- Meanwhile Spencer Two Arrows, an orphan from the Standing Rock Reservation in South Dakota is forced to move to Forks where she lives with her uncle Sheriff Charlie Swan.

- While in Forks both Bella and Spence are opened to a world neither of them could have imagined. Finding out they were cousins, finding out that Spence was living with her uncle, Bella's biological father.

- Spence meantime finds out more about herself than she would have guessed, discovering with the help of Edward Cullen and Sam Uley that not only is she cousins to Bella Cullen but that she is also cousin to Jacob Black and Sam Uley as well as discovering why she always felt so out of place- that she is in fact half vampire/half werewolf.

- With these new discoveries comes a new world that has been opened up to not just Spence and Bella but those surrounding them.


	2. Crack of a New Dawn

_Author's Note: Picks up right where 'Your Hold on Me' left off_

* * *

**Ch. 1 Crack of a New Dawn**

* * *

Edward and Spence came into the Swan house, Edward rubbing his hands together and blowing on them for show. He made his way over to Bella who was standing up as was Charlie.

"Hey, you ready to go," he asked Edward. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," said Bella, "We probably should get going." She turned to Charlie, unsure of what to say.

Charlie didn't know what to say either. He shifted from foot to foot and then stuck his hand out.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Bells."

"You too Charlie."

Charlie nodded and then stated, "I hope you'll come by more often. Not just for me but for Spence. Other than Jacob she doesn't really have a lot of friends around here."

"I have friends," Spence said.

Charlie placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know Spence. Jared seems like a cool kid and all but he hangs around Sam Uley and Paul. I'm not sure I want you around boys like that. They walk around like they think they own the place."

Spence crossed her arms. "I can take them."

Charlie laughed. One girl, despite her size, taking on three very large guys, that was highly unlikely.

"Trust me Charlie," said Edward, "We plan to stick around a very long time."

"That's good," said Charlie.

Bella and Edward smiled at Spence. She smiled too grateful to them. At least Charlie wouldn't have a problem with some of her friends. Not that it would matter. Sam and his boys were her brothers now so whatever Charlie said, Spence would have to become a pro at keeping secrets from him.

"I'll walk you guys out," said Spence.

* * *

"You going to be okay with this," Edward asked when the three of them were outside. He grabbed Bella's coat from the car and placed it over her shoulders.

"Lying to Charlie," Spence said. She shrugged. "Doesn't really matter I guess. It will just be one of those things I have to get used to and I will."

"We'll we're here if you need us," Bella said with a smile.

Spence returned the smile and nodded. "Likewise. And Bella seriously, if you ever need anything or just want to talk I'm here too. That couldn't have been easy for you."

Bella sighed, "Looks like we're both dealing with secrets from our past." Spence nodded in agreement. "Night Spence," she said getting in the car.

"Night," Spence replied.

She waited until the two of them drove away from the house before heading inside. It was getting late so she said goodnight to Charlie before heading to her room.


	3. Avoidance

**Ch. 2 Avoidance**

* * *

Only a couple of days had passed since Spence had flipped out at school and her entire world had changed. Not only had it changed in terms of the two families she gained but things at school were also different. In her classes she always sat with Edward and Bella. She was finally grateful that she was accepted by some people, people who understood who she was, and she was also grateful that she could gravitate toward them without it coming off as weird as it had her entire life.

Classmates that Spence didn't even know noticed the change in dynamic. She spent her lunch hour sitting with the Cullen's. Only Rosalie was hostile because of the slight dog stench that came from her. Emmett on the other hand, Rosalie's husband for all intent and purposes (boyfriend around town) was more than thrilled. Spence had met Carlisle and Esme as well and it was easy to understand why they had adopted Bella. They were the easiest people to get along with.

In the couple of days she spent with the Cullen's Emmett and Edward had showed her how to stretch her speed. One of Edward's favorite things to do was climb so they practiced climbing trees as well. She seemed to be just as fast as they were though not as fast as Edward.

Today, Friday afternoon, would be different though. Spence could all ready feel it when she had overheard Charlie on the phone with Billy Black yesterday. He and Jacob would be coming by. Spence had liked Jacob when she met him and had spent a whole week with him but once her changes started one of the things Sam and the others stressed was that she could no longer be friends with him, he could not know that the legends were real until Jacob changed too and he would, Sam just didn't know when. Things were a lot more complicated now especially with Charlie and Billy being such good friends.

Upstairs in her room she could hear the silver truck a mile out. Her bike was up front in the driveway but it didn't seem fast enough at this point. She looked over at the window thinking it was the best option. She felt unsure about it but then shrugged it off.

_'Gotta figure out my strength at some point,'_ she thought.

Spence thought about what she wanted to do- take a swing on the tree or jump to the ground. She took off the long sleeve shirt she was wearing and let it fall to the floor. She was now wearing only a black undershirt and jeans. The temperature was in the low 30s all day today.

Opening the window she jumped down without making a sound. It was easy, like taking a step on the same floor. Spence smiled to herself and ran swiftly into the woods away from view. When she was well hidden she paused behind a tree. She watched as Billy and Jacob arrived and Charlie walked out to greet his guests. Charlie would try and get Spence but then would discover she wasn't around. Charlie would be pissed especially given how cold it was and that she had known they were coming over but at least Billy would understand.

* * *

Spence turned and walked deeper into the woods where she undressed completely. She folded her clothes as small as she could where she then placed them in a string along her ankle, a trick Sam had shown her. The string wouldn't be there as she ran wolf but it would when she was in her human form. She hated the feeling of being super exposed like this but it was just a part of pack life that she would have to get used to. She let the heat radiate through her entire body, focusing on what she wanted. None of the others had to worry about controlling their body heat so this was something she had to learn on her own. It took a bit longer than she was expecting but her temp finally reached the average wolf temperatures. Steam began to come off her body and then with one giant jerk she was her wolf self again. She hadn't been a wolf since her first transformation so it took a minute to get her legs to stop wobbling. When she was finally satisfied she raced even further into the woods.

"Look who decided to come back," Jared said.

"How are the bloodsuckers working out for you?" asked Paul.

Spence shook her head. No love lost there.

"Enough," said Sam. "She's still your sister regardless of what else she may be."

It was strange for Spence to have all these voices in her head. With Edward it was different because he only extracted thoughts and knew what someone was thinking but it didn't seem to go both ways the way it did with her brothers.

"So what does bring you back," asked Jared.

"Get sick of those vampires all ready?" asked Paul.

Spence made it to the old log clearing where her brothers had met her. They were a lot faster than she was at the moment but she would catch up to them eventually, she hoped.

"Not exactly," Spence said to them. "Jacob's back at the house. You wanted me to stay away from him so I am."

"Now you decide to take orders," Sam asked skeptically.

Spence stood up to him. "I'm not taking any orders. I just wanted to stretch my wolf legs for a while. I've been doing a lot of training with the Cullen's that I wanted a break from that."

"And that doesn't bother you," Jared asked. "How can you stand to be around vampire stink all day?"

Spence let out a small smile, "Same way I can stand to be around wolf stink all day."

Jared and even Sam laughed a little. Spence then shrugged.

"None of the smells bother me the way they seem to for you guys."

Paul circled around Spence. She knew what he was doing; he was checking her out in a non-interested kind of way.

"You definitely are an interesting one, aren't you."

* * *

The weekend had come and gone quickly. Billy and Jacob had been spending everyday at the Swan house which only kept Spence out. She managed okay but she knew she would face being grounded by Charlie, not that it would have made a difference.

She was even getting better at dividing her time between the Cullen's and her brothers and Emily.

Saturday Alice had insisted on a girl's day in Port Angeles. Spence had kept her complaints to herself, and to Edward who was constantly in her head. Spence had always hated shopping and even more so when Alice said that it was her treat. Spence considered getting a job to help Charlie as well as herself. Not that she needed to, she had managed pretty well but it would make the guilt subside. Still Alice and the rest of the Cullen's had said not to worry about things because she was family.

Family- a concept that had always been foreign to Spence. With her parents gone she had been raised by her adoptive parents but even that was difficult, Spence often believed they blamed her for her mother's death. Spence had always believed it too because she knew it was true. And now she had come to Forks where she lived with her biological uncle, met her biological cousins, three in fact, and had a large family both on her vampire side and her wolf one which was why it freaked her out when the families tried to help her out and take care of her. She had done pretty well taking care of herself for the most part.

Bella completely understood Spence's hesitation to the shopping trip. Bella hated shopping too especially when Alice was involved since she would use anyone as dolls and human pin cushions. That and she would always try to mold you to a style she preferred. Bella had always been a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl as had Spence. The only time Spence had really dressed up was for Pow Wows that her grandparents had taken her to but even then she opted for a more comfortable style instead of traditional.

Bella joked with Spence saying that at least now she wouldn't have to suffer alone.

In the end the trip hadn't been all that bad. Alice had bought Spence a few clothes, clothes which Spence saw herself wearing on only special occasions and Spence got a few leather jackets, some jeans and shirts. It was strange shopping in isles where she hadn't before both because of her height and added muscle.

From a mile out and from people they walked passed by, who thought they were being very discreet with their whispering to one another, Spence could hear the things they were saying.

_What is she their body guard?_

_They probably need it._

_No way are those muscles real._

_I bet that chick's on steroids._

"Let me ask you something Alice," Spence said.

She and Bella were in the back of Rosalie's red convertible while Alice sat in the front passenger side and Rosalie at the wheel.

"Do you ever get used to it? People talking behind your back?"

"Eventually," Alice replied.

"You know what you are," said Rosalie. "It doesn't matter what other people think. Anything is better than finding out the truth."

Spence remained silent knowing Rosalie was right.

* * *

On Sunday Spence had spent her day on patrol with her brothers. Despite the whole pack mind thing she admitted that she enjoyed being a wolf. There was something freeing about it despite the stellar speed and monkey antics that her vampire abilities gave her.

She found that she preferred to feed on animal blood while she was in animal form rather than in her vampire form. She enjoyed the stalking, the hunt. It was instinct. Vampires did the same thing to an extent but it never seemed to fulfill her the same way. She had discovered this on a late hunt Saturday when Emmett invited her hunting after the shopping trip.

On Sunday Spence had tried to eat the human food that Emily had made at the cabin and while human food seemed to agree with her system, as it had her entire life she didn't have the same appetite that her brothers did. And she actually found eating human food was like putting dirt in your mouth. It smelled good but tasted off.

Both the Cullen's and the Quileute's speculated this form of change as a growth spurt of sorts- that once Spence had phased for the first time it triggered both her werewolf and vampire instincts. So the "human" she had been previously no longer existed since her entire body and internal system had changed.

* * *

Monday brought on a whole new set of problems. Spence figured she would have to deal with as much especially when Alice had a vision of Spence and then it disappeared. That always seemed to happen whenever Spence decided to spend time with the Quileute's but she hadn't decided on anything yet. In fact her only plan was to actually stay at Charlie's house for a change since she really hadn't all weekend.

Come the afternoon, Spence was out back chopping firewood. The inside was running low and even though she no longer needed warmth Charlie still did.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

Spence looked up to see Jacob Black standing just a few feet away. He was still just a kid, still had his long hair.

"No of course not," Spence replied knowing there was no out this time.

"Then do I just smell really bad or what because I'm having a hard time figuring you out. I mean one minute we're friends, at least I think we are and now lately you seem to be avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you Jake, I've just been busy."

"Busy sure, sure. What busy hanging out with your new pals the Cullen's or hanging out with Sam and his lap dogs?"

Spence froze in place and then put the ax on the stump. Of course Jake would find out. It was a small town. She knew how Jacob felt about Sam. In the week they had spent together Jacob had confided saying that they had all changed, Paul especially when he had his own group of friends and then all of a sudden started hanging out with Sam. He had also told her the legends of the Cold Ones but leaving the Cullen's name out of it, feeling he could tell her because she was Native American.

"You remember what I've told you, those lines can't be crossed."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not you. You can't cross those lines and I respect that."

Jake shook his head, "What the hell you respect that? What happened to us being friends hu? You would throw that away for them?"

"I have to get these inside," Spence said picking up the wood she had chopped. "It's going to get cold tonight and I'm sure Charlie would like a warm fire to come home to."

"Those can wait, we need to talk."

Out in the distance Spence could hear a howl followed by two others. Though she didn't follow orders she could clearly understand the command. They were out there, watching.

"You want answers Jake, I get that but I can't give them to you. I'm damaged goods, always have been since my parents died. So do me a favor, just stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I all ready have."

Spence made her way inside the house closing the door behind her. She placed the logs in their spot near the fireplace and then made her way out the back door, leaping and phasing in mid air, dashing for the woods and her brothers.


	4. Swan Family

_**author's note:** Sorry for the long wait. RL has been crazy lately and school starts tomorrow but don't worry I have no plans to abandon this story. I all ready know where it goes ;)_

_Just ask for your patience. Thanks!_

* * *

**Ch. 3 Swan Family**

* * *

"You did the right thing you know," Bella said to Spence.

The two girls were up in Spence's room. Bella's family was out hunting. It was the first time that Carlisle and Esme felt comfortable leaving Bella alone. Usually when they went on hunts, one of them or more would stay behind. She was seventeen and didn't need babysitting, she had told them as much but it wasn't so much as babysitting as it was not wanting to leave Bella behind while they tended to their natural feeding urges. And despite the cold temperatures tomorrow was going to be sunny.

Spence had offered Bella to stay at her place in town and given that they were biological cousins, Carlisle didn't have a problem with it. Edward had promised to be back as soon as he could but Bella told him not to rush and to have a good time.

When they arrived at the house Spence offered up her bed to Bella. Ever since her own changes she found that she didn't really need one. Even though she did sleep a task most likely from her wolf side, she found she could sleep just about anywhere.

"Yeah but did I," Spence asked. "I mean Jacob will phase anyways, at least Sam's convinced of it. So would it really matter if he knew before hand? I just hate freezing him out like this and I know how much it bother's Charlie. I can just sense it. Billy has always been Charlie's family and now it's like I'm driving a wedge somehow and it only pulls me away further."

"Well I can't tell you what the right thing to do is but from what you've told me Jacob seems like a really nice guy. He may hate the situation, you both probably do but right now it seems like it's for the best. You don't take orders from anyone but you know keeping your distance from Jacob is the right thing to do."

Spence looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I know," she said.

From a mile out Spence heard Charlie's cruiser.

"Shoot Charlie's coming. I haven't even made him dinner yet."

As the two of them walked downstairs Bella asked, "Are you sure he's going to be okay with me staying? We haven't seen each other since Friday."

"Despite it being awkward," Spence said raiding the pantry, "I'm sure he'll be fine with it. You are his daughter."

"That's debatable."

Spence stopped what she was doing. "You two just need to give it time. Things won't happen overnight but they won't happen if neither of you try to figure out some sort of relationship and you're bound to if our sleepovers become routine."

Bella smiled and walked over to the stove. "Want me to help with that?"

"You can cook?"

Bella smirked, "I live in a house full of vampires of course I cook."

"Then by all means I wouldn't mind help at all. My sense of taste hasn't been the same since I phased."

The girls continued to joke and cook until they heard the door open.

"Something smells good," he said.

"Still working on it," Spence called out as Charlie made his way to the kitchen.

"Um, hi Bella," he said unsure of what to say next.

"Hey," Bella replied.

"Bella's family is out camping," Spence said to Charlie before he could react to anything. "I told Bella she was free to stay here."

"Um sure," replied Charlie. "I don't have a problem with that." He then said to Bella, "You're not really a camper?"

"Not when it gets below 20 degrees. My family likes to rough it," Bella replied.

"What happens usually?"

"Usually one of them stays behind."

Charlie seemed baffled by Bella's answer. Not that he minded having Bella here at his house, which he didn't but so much was changing so quickly and in such a short amount of time. First Spence had come to live with him, second he found out he had daughter and that she and Spence were cousins, and then there was the situation with Spence.

In just a week the girl had gone from a small 5'4" to a sprouting 5'8" with a body musculature that looked like fighter Gina Carano. Charlie didn't follow MMA style fighting but he wasn't oblivious to some of those athletes either.

And then there was the situation with Jacob. Billy had been a long time friend of his and it had been Charlie's hope that Spence would get along with Jake, hoping she would have at least one friend. They seemed to hit it off at first but then Charlie started to notice Spence backing away from Jacob, never being around when he was visiting. He had talked to Billy about it once and all Billy had to say was that sure Jacob was bothered by it but that Spence was forging her own path and that maybe things would work out somehow. Charlie couldn't find the optimism in that when all he saw was her pushing Jacob away.

While the girls cooked Charlie went to the living room and turned on the TV just channel surfing. With him out of the kitchen Bella sighed.

Spence placed a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder. "It'll get better."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Spence let out a small laugh. "Looks like we're both in the dog house," she looked up not realizing her word choice until a second adding, "no pun intended on my part since I am one." She focused her attention back to the subject at hand. "Charlie just doesn't know how to act around you and he's sure as hell mad at me for freezing Jacob out so he's got a lot on his plate right now."

Bella shook our head, "So is this our new normal?"

"Seems that way," Spence replied.

* * *

Dinner was ready so Charlie came over to the table. Spence only made plates for Bella and Charlie.

"You're not eating?" Charlie asked even though Spence sat at the table with them.

"Not really hungry," Spence answered. "I'll eat later."

At least she was telling the truth, to a certain extent. Only Bella knew that Spence would be going out later that night searching for a fresh kill.


	5. Confronting Charlie

**Ch. 4 Confronting Charlie**

* * *

Spence had grabbed her jacket as she made her way to the door. It was only for show since the freezing cold didn't bother her. Before she could make her way out the door though, Charlie stopped her.

"Hold up a sec," said Charlie said.

"Can't this wait," Spence asked, "I'm headed down to the Res."

"To see Jacob," Charlie asked.

Spence looked down giving Charlie the answer he needed.

"Then no," said Charlie, "It can't wait."

Spence knew he was right. This was a conversation that they both had been avoiding.

"What's going on with you?" Charlie flat out asked. "You show up here out of nowhere and I've been more than okay with that. I've given you your space when you need it but all I'm asking is for you to make things right with Jacob. Now you've gone through some kind of growth spurt and it's like everything has changed. I don't mind you hanging out with the Cullen's but the fact that you're hanging out with some tough guys from the Reservation kind of bothers me, especially when it leaves Jacob out of it."

"I can handle those boys."

"I don't doubt that but you shouldn't have to sacrifice one friendship for another. And frankly you hanging out with Sam and his 'gang' bothers me. They're good kids but they're pretty rough."

Spence stood her ground. "I know what you want from me but things with Jacob are complicated. He and Sam don't get along."

"That doesn't mean you have to shut Jacob out. I thought you two were close."

"Yeah we were at first but like you said everything has changed."

"Why is that?"

'Ugh,' Spence thought. 'What the hell am I supposed to tell him?'

Spence only shrugged and then said, "Just trying to figure out where I belong I guess."

"And you belong with Sam's gang or do you belong with the Cullen's since you seem to be spending as much time with them?"

"I don't know where I belong," Spence said as she placed her hands in her jean pockets.

And she knew that was the truth. Her brothers had gotten tribal tattoos but Spence had held off on getting one. Her time between the pack and the Cullen's had been equally divided. She hadn't thought about it much until Charlie had pointed it out.

She sighed but stood her ground firmly. "Look I know what you want from me. You want my friendship with Jake to go back to the way it was but it won't. Maybe things will change down the line. Maybe he'll grow up too. Then maybe we can relate to each other but right now that won't happen."

This time Charlie sighed but Spence continued bringing up a subject she knew Billy had mentioned which is why it didn't hassle her to mention it. "And I have your genes and Spenser's but my mom's blood also runs in my veins and right now I have to be with the guys because we understand each other. And I have to be with the Cullen's because Bella is my cousin on my dad's side so I have to honor that."

"I can't make you change your mind or reconsider can I?"

"This is how it has to be right now. Don't ask me why Charlie. I'm sure my answers are all ready giving you a headache. I miss Jake but until we can find some kind of neutral ground there's nothing left for him and I to talk about."

Charlie could only nod. Spence opened the door not waiting for his permission.

She headed to the back of the house where she phased out of view, glad to be rid of her human form for a while but she wasn't the only one to phase.


	6. Unexpected Brother

**Ch. 5 Unexpected Brother**

* * *

As Spence continued to run she could feel the faint glimmer of a wolf phasing for the first time. She didn't know where her brothers were, she couldn't hear them and normally she could this far out.

Spence turned her run into a downright sprint as she searched for where the magic was coming from. There deep in the woods was a gray looking wolf, slightly lighter than Paul. The wolf looked directly at Spencer looking confused.

"What's happening to me?"

It wasn't Jacob like Spence half expected but someone else entirely.

"Embry?" she asked.

"Spence, that you?"

Spence had met Embry a couple of times that first week she had hung out with Jacob.

Embry moved his nose. "God what is that weird smell?"

"Sorry," said Spence. "I kind of smell a bit different than your regular wolf. It's complicated. "We've got to find Sam and the others."

"Wait, Sam Uley and those frat brothers of his, they're this too!"

"It's a lot to take in too believe me. Come on we should go. Can you walk or do you need a minute to get your legs under control?"

Embry looked down and tried to focus on his sea legs.

"I think I'm good," he replied. "So where we going anyways?"

"To find someone who can help."

"You can't do it?"

Spence looked over at Embry. It wasn't really her place to say anything but she figured she owed it to him and he was a brother now.

"All of those legends are true aren't they," Embry asked after the short silence, "the stuff about our people turning into wolves. I thought only descendants from Taha Aki were said to pass on the gene. My mother was from the Makah tribe."

"Yeah that's true."

Embry lowered his head knowing what it meant. Either Joshua Uley, Quil Ateara IV or Billy Black was his father, not the lie that his mother had told him.

"And that stuff about the cold ones?"

"Yeah they're true too," Spence replied, ignoring the harsh tone he used when he said the word 'cold ones'.

Embry laughed, "Oh come on don't tell me you're offended by that."

'Damn the mind reading thing,' Spence thought for the uptenth time.

"There's a lot you don't know Embry."

"Like what, like this being the reason you started ignoring Jacob. You know he's been pretty pissed but I get it now, you were just trying to protect him."

"It's more than that. I spend a lot of time with the Cullen's because I'm like them too."

This stopped Embry in his tracks. He snorted. "What do you mean you're like them?" Embry asked harshly.

Spence didn't know how much she could tell him so she remained silent, her true thoughts hidden from him.

"You're a trickster!" Embry accused.

He hated that Spence wouldn't answer him so he lunged for Spencer's throat. She didn't even bother to get out of Embry's way. To her it was a test, to see how much she was capable of as a wolf and if she shared the same vulnerabilities as they did which according to legend, they could be hurt in wolf form but before he could even reach and before Spence had a chance to test her theory, Embry was tackled from behind by Jared.

"That's enough Embry," Sam said with the full Alpha tone in his voice.

Embry rolled out of the way and bowed by force.

"Couldn't you guys have waited ten minutes?" Spence asked. "I was just about ready for him."

Sam shook his head at his cousin, "You might be willing to take that risk but I'm not."

"You're protecting her," Embry asked sounding very confused.

"Whatever you might think," said Sam. "She's one of us."

"Half," said Spence. "If you would have let me explain before wolfing out on me I could have told you the truth."

"Which is what?" Embry said standing up now that Sam had let go of some of his leash.

"My mother carried the wolf gene but my father was a vampire."

"Ugh that's repulsive," said Embry.

Paul and Jared both laughed but Sam gave them all a look that made the three wolves bow.

"Hey how come she doesn't follow," Embry said sounding disappointed.

"One of the advantages to being a hybrid," said Spence, "I don't follow Alpha's orders."

"You can either hate it or accept it," Sam said to Embry, "I don't care which but Spence a sister in this pack and my biological cousin is so you will respect it. The same goes for the Cullen's. Bella is her cousin from Charlie's side. The Cullen's are off limits. It's open season on any vampires besides them."

Spence interjected. "Same goes for Trent and Shay," she said. Sam looked at her and she just shrugged. "What? They might not be vegetarians but they're not a threat. I don't even know if they'd ever show up here after dropping me off like a piece of luggage but you never know. If it hadn't been for them, my father would never have turned and I wouldn't have been born."

"What a shame," Embry said.

Sam shook his head, "Fine, same goes for those vampires."

They had seen what they looked like from Spencer's memories so they would know which ones to avoid.

"Thanks Chief," said Spence. She looked at her brothers, "seems you've got things under control. I think you can fill Embry in on the rest. I'm going to go give the Cullen's a heads up. I'm sure they're wondering if and when Jake is going to phase. I'll meet you guys at the cliff in an hour."

"Sounds good," replied Jared.

"Speaking of Jake," Embry said to Sam, "Guess I have to stay away from him too."

"At least until he goes through the change."

"Damn that's going to suck," Embry said walking in no particular direction.

As the wolves headed off to one direction Sam stayed behind and turned to Spence.

"Hey," he said.

Spence turned to look at him.

"Thanks for your help," he said to her. "With Embry I mean. We weren't really expecting him."

She smiled, "You're welcome. And thanks, for looking out for me."

Sam nodded, "It's what we do. You may be half vampire but you're one of us. I mean that."

Sam took off to follow his brothers leaving Spence alone. She knew that Sam meant every word. He may have been hard and stern but she could respect that given that he was the Alpha of the pack. If he didn't keep order there would be chaos. And he was only Alpha to keep the seat warm until Jacob took his rightful place. Hearing from Sam though that she was one of them made her feel more complete somehow, gave her a sense of belonging. It had taken some time for that part to reach acceptance, she had all ready felt accepted among her vampire relatives so to have Sam give her confirmation; for once Spence no longer felt like she was split in two.

She dashed to the other direction and made her way to the Cullen house.

* * *

Emmett and Jasper were quickly on the deck the second they started to hear the large paws making their way to their house. None of the wolves were supposed to cross the line it was part of the treaty.

Bella came outside with Edward.

"Relax," said Edward, "It's only Spence."

_'Dude you could hear me,'_ Spence asked as she made her way in from the trees. _'I was over a mile out.'_

Bella went over and rubbed Spence behind the ear. She leaned into it, enjoying the friendly feeling. She rolled her eyes at the irony of the situation. Back home she had a dog and he would make the same movement whenever she rubbed him in the same spot.

"Your thoughts are getting a lot clearer in your wolf form, though it would be easier if you were human."

"Yeah," said Emmett, "And not just for him either."

Spence thought it over but she had all ready ripped through the clothes she was wearing earlier as she talked to Charlie and didn't have any spares. She wasn't going to get naked in front of the Cullen boys. Even though her brothers had seen her she didn't want these guys, whom she considered as cousins too, to see her body.

Spence was relieved that Edward was keeping a straight face since he couldn't avoid people's thinking.

"It's easier her as a wolf," said Edward, "She wants to stay connected to the pack since she's meeting up with them later."

"Leaving us for them again," Emmett teased.

Spence ignored his comment. _'Embry phased,'_ she said to Edward.

"Embry?"

_'Believe me I was just as shocked. We all were. Guess his mom never told him the truth about his father.'_

"Guess not," said Edward. He saw the looks Bella and his brothers were giving him. "Embry Call phased."

"Another one," asked Emmett.

"How big is this pack going to get," asked Jasper, "That makes five all ready."

_'Probably as long as you're here,'_ said Spence.

"What do you mean as long as we're here?" Edward asked.

_'I didn't phase until I got here. Had there been any vampires in South Dakota I'm sure I would have phased. Sam believes as much too given that I have the genetics.'_

"So it's our fault?"

Emmett and Jasper growled.

_'Woah, easy,'_ said Spence. _'It's just a theory.'_

"She's not blaming us," said Edward. "She was just thinking of a theory that vampires cause the genetic transition."

"It makes sense," said Bella. "We aren't on friendly terms with the Quileute's but before we got here they were just normal guys. Same could be said for Spence."

"I don't like it," said Jasper.

"Neither do I," said Edward, "but Spence and Bella do have a good point. It will be something we look into. "

Edward looked at Spence, "You should go. Don't want to keep your brothers waiting. Thanks for telling us about Embry."

Spence nodded.

_'We good,'_ Spence asked him before leaving.

Edward looked at his brothers and then smiled, "Yeah we're good. You just caught us off guard with that thought."

_'Trust me I know, I felt bad just thinking it given that I'm part vampire and that didn't trigger my own phase so it was the only thing that made sense.'_

"I understand. Go have fun."

Bella rubbed Spence one last time and she then headed toward the woods.

She made a quick stop to her house jumping through the open window to her room where she grabbed a pair of shorts and a sports bra. It was a relief that Charlie was at work otherwise her scene would have seemed strange to him. She headed out the same way she came but ran human through the woods.

* * *

As Jacob rolled the street on his fully restored black bike he pulled over when he neared the sight of the main cliff where much of the tribal kids used for cliff diving. There at the very top was Sam and his lap dogs and not just them but Embry, whose hair had been cut short and Spencer too in nothing but shorts and a bra. Jacob seethed as he saw her. His two best friends had left him for Sam and his group.

Jacob got back on the bike just as he watched Spence dive from up top. He had seen enough; putting the bike in gear and taking off.


	7. Jacob's Story

**Ch 6. Jacob's Story**

* * *

"Where is she," Jacob asked as Charlie opened the door.

"She's upstairs," said Charlie.

"Can I go in and see her?"

"You two still haven't made up have you?"

"Trust me," said Jacob, "That's why I'm here."

Charlie opened the door wider so Jacob could come inside. "Go right on up."

Jacob made his way up the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He then opened the door to discover Spence wasn't there but she had left her evidence behind, her window that led to the woods was wide open. The room slightly reeked, a smell he had noticed before in the past few days but now it was stronger than ever and he hated it.

"Charlie," Jacob called trying his best to not bring his hand to his nose and plug it. He didn't want to seem offensive.

Charlie made his way upstairs to Spencer's room.

"Damn," said Charlie as he noticed the empty room and open window.

Jacob looked at him. "I take it she does this a lot?"

"Maybe I should consider installing prison bars on those windows."

"Something tells me that won't do the job."

"Wish I knew what to tell ya Jacob. I don't even know where she goes half the time."

Jacob was seething. He tightened his fists to keep himself under control. "That's okay, I do," his tone sounding angrier since he got here.

Charlie glanced over and looked at Jacob. The boy did not look well at all. His hands were all clammy and his body was beginning to shake. Charlie reached over and placed a hand on Jacob's forehead.

"You're burning up son," he said to him. "Maybe I should take you to a hospital. You don't look like you're in any shape to drive."

"No hospitals," Jacob said trying to keep his anger in check. "Can you just take me home?"

"Sure, come on."

Charlie helped Jake downstairs to his cruiser. The drive seemed to take a long time as Jacob sat in the passenger side to keep himself from squirming. He didn't know what was happening. For close to two weeks his friendship with Spence had been strained. It was all linked to Sam, her, and that god awful smell in her room, he didn't know how he knew that but he did.

* * *

Charlie pulled up to the red house on the Res. Billy rolled out to see what was going on and just as he did he saw his son stumble out of the car. Charlie quickly helped him up but Jacob brushed him off.

"Son," said Billy.

Jacob ignored him but as he passed his father his arm rubbed against the man's hand on the arm rest. Billy knew instantly what was happening.

"I appreciate you bringing him home," Billy said to his best friend with an elder's tone in his voice.

"Will he be all right?"

"Don't worry Charlie I'll make sure he's taken care of. Thank you."

"Sure," said Charlie.

He knew his job was done so he got back in his cruiser and took off. Once he was completely out of sight Spence came into view, clad only in a pair of shorts and sports bra and walked up to Billy.

Billy nodded to Spencer's right arm. "So you finally got your pack tattoo."

Spence looked down. She had gotten that day Embry had phased. It was the first time she felt like she belonged anywhere both to the Cullen's and to her brothers. Her tattoo was slightly different though. Inside an open space of the tribal tattoo she had gotten the Cullen crest in a teal color. Billy also noticed that.

"It suits you well."

"Thanks. Mind if I stay with him," Spence asked Billy.

"Go right ahead," Billy replied. "Do me a favor though, mind taking him out to the woods? Don't want him to destroy what small space he has in there."

Spence smiled and nodded. "Not a problem Billy."

"Look out for him will you?"

"You have my word."

Spence made her way into Jacob's room. She grabbed a pair of jeans which she easily tore at the knees to make them cut off shorts. Billy was right, it wasn't big enough, not for the space he would need. Jacob was sprawled out on the floor his body withering in pain. Jacob was in too deep so Spence knew he would be out of it for a while as his body worked through the transformation process.

* * *

She picked him up with ease and walked with him in her arms out to the woods. There was a clearing less than a few yards away so she gently placed Jacob down.

She rubbed a hand over his long black hair. "You're going to be okay Jake, I promise. Just hang in there."

Spence had seen through her brother's their own transformations, she had remembered hers but Jacob's was different. Even though he was supposed to be the rightful Alpha, he was struggling. His transformation reminded her of those other vampire television shows where werewolf transformations were painful. Jacob was going through the exact same thing. She could hear his bones begin to break, could hear his screams. There was nothing she could do to help him so she just sat and waited.

A few minutes later the boys came to check what was going on, having heard Jacob's screams. Sam was the only one who stayed with Spence and Jacob.

With most of the pain and bone breakage over Jacob then phased into a large russet wolf. He looked at Sam and then at Spence and growled.

"Woah easy there Jake, you're okay."

Jake sniffed Spence and was disgusted. It had been the same odor he had smelled in her room.

"Yeah I know the smell," Spence said rolling her eyes. "The guys give me lip for it all the time but that's not my fault. Hold up a sec. I'll make this easier for you."

She backed away to give herself some space as she turned into her half black/half white wolf self. Sam did the same.

"There," said Spence. "Better."

"So this is why you've been spending time with him," Jacob asked, "because you're all wolves?"

"Half," said Spence. "Long story short, my mom carried the wolf genes and my dad was a vampire."

Jacob moved his head. "So that's where the stink comes from."

"Yo, look who finally phased," Embry said coming into the clearing followed by the two other wolves.

"About time Black," said Paul.

"Yeah," said Jared, "What's the deal man, what took you so long?"

"Embry phased and we didn't even know he was one of us," Paul added.

"And none of us went through what you did just now bro," said Jared.

"Yeah," said Embry, "Talk about painful."

Spence replayed Jacob's withering and the sound of his bones breaking. The brother's all shivered in the agony their new brother went through.

Sam bowed to Jacob, "The spot is yours Jacob."

"What spot would that be," he asked.

"You're the rightful Alpha," said Spence. "Sam was just the acting Alpha until you were ready."

"Forget it," said Jacob. "Keep the spot, I don't want it."

"You're sure," Sam asked. Even though Jacob's tone took on some authority as the rightful Alpha he wanted to be sure.

"Hey I don't even want to be in this so keep the position. I don't want it."

"Very well then," said Sam.

"This is a lot to take in Jake," said Spence, "Trust us we know. We've all been there but it will get easier. We can help you."

"Sure, sure."

"Boys, let's go."

Jacob hated the fact that he had to follow Sam's orders and obey him when Sam wanted to leave. He saw that Spence wasn't doing anything though. Her head didn't bow in submission the way the others did.

Spence saw the look in Jacob's eyes, read the distain from his thoughts. She turned to the Alpha.

"Sam, would you mind if Jake and I go see Billy? I told him I'd look out for his son and I'm sure he'll want to know what's going on."

Sam just shook his head. Alpha rules didn't apply to Spence and often times more than not he had hated that fact so when Spence talked to him as if she were on his level he had no other option to comply since he couldn't make her take his commands.

Sam turned around and began walking toward the northwest. "Go," he called over his shoulder.

Spence shrugged Jacob with her shoulder. "Come on, let's go see your dad."

She bent down and careful not to bite, she took Jacob's shorts in her mouth.

"You're going to need these later," she said to him tossing the shorts on his back.

* * *

The two of them began walking back toward Jacob's house. As they got close Spence took a leap and then when she landed on her two feet. Next to a tree was a bag. She was glad she had brought it since her bra and shorts tore during her phase. She knew Jacob was watching but she didn't care. She still hated the nudity part of wolf life but all of her brothers had seen her and it's not like she had anything to be ashamed of. She went to the bag and put on a new bra, a black tank top, and some black underwear under some jean shorts.

She turned to Jacob. "It's easy, just aim for you want and jump. Or you can phase in place, whichever is easier."

Jacob shook off the shorts that were riding on his back and sat on his hind legs as he looked at Spence. She waited. Then with his paw Jacob made a circular motion much like Spence had seen Scar do in the 'Lion King' movie many times before.

"Oh come on if anyone should have said anything it should have been me," said Spence.

Jacob made the motion again.

"I've seen the other guys…sacks; doesn't get me turned on that way. We're cousins so I'm pretty sure you won't get me turned on either."

Jacob looked at her curiously.

Spence bit her lip. "Oh right, you don't know about that. Change and I'll explain things."

Jacob did the motion a third time.

"Fine," Spence said to him. Jacob barked. "Fine I'm going," she said taking her bag and leaving Jake in the trees.

"Better," she asked Jacob once he came and stood by her.

"Much. Though I think I might have to do something about this hair. I'm burning up."

"Why don't you go do something about that and see your dad, I'll get the bikes going."

"I left my bike at Charlie's."

Spence smirked, "I wasn't gone far when you showed up. Once Charlie took you I brought your bike back."

"So where' we headed?"

"Figured we'd go to the beach so we can talk."

Jacob nodded. It only took him five minutes since he didn't want to keep Spence waiting.

* * *

The two best friends said nothing as they walked the beach. The sun was coming toward the horizon.

"So you said we were cousins," said Jacob.

He had his hands in his pockets and his hair was cut short having done it in the five minutes he was at the house with a pair of scissors from his room. There would be plenty of time to fix I later, Spence had told him as well as get his tattoo.

"Yeah," said Spence. "My mom was Ava Two Arrows. Her parents were Mary Black and Doug Uley." Jacob only nodded.

"So you got the genetics from them. And your dad who happened to be a vampire mated with a human," he said sounding disgusted.

Spence was used to it. Her brothers had been too.

"They didn't just mate with each other, they were in love."

"Like um…like those friends of yours, Edward and Bella."

Spence smiled. Of course Jake would know about that now. "Yeah like them."

"And none of this bothers you?" he said looking at her.

She looked at him. "The only thing that bothers me is the way I treated you. I may not follow Alpha's orders but I only acted that way so I wouldn't hurt you. It wouldn't have mattered since I hurt you either way. As for all of this, I like who I am. I like what I am and that's more than enough at this point."

Jacob let out a small smile. He may have not wanted to be in a pack but he was now and at least he had Embry back in his life and Spence. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jacob leaned in and shoved Spence. "Well I guess I can get over that vamp stink if it means having my best friend back." He then looked at her skeptically, "Hey, you don't hunt people do you, you know because of your vampire stuff?"

"Never had a taste of human blood in my life but I don't eat human food either the way your appetites work."

"So then what do you eat?"

"I drink animal blood like the Cullen's do and if I do get hungry I hunt as a wolf and eat raw."

"So does this mean I have to like the Cullen's since you're like them too?"

"That's up to you. I know Sam and Paul are bothered by me being friends with them but Jared and Embry not so much. I'm not asking you to choose between your brothers and me Jacob. My time between both is evenly spent, split right down the middle just like my genetics and fur color. I just hope I can get my best friend back even though I probably don't deserve it."

"That I can promise," Jacob said placing his hand over his cousin's shoulder. "Shit Spence, you're freezing."

Spence smiled, "You'll get used to it."

"We'll see," said Jacob.

The two continued to walk along the beach. Things would never be the same as they had been before life turned crazy on them but at least they had each other back in their lives and that was enough. Spence only hoped that now the craziness would stop at least for a bit but given the odds, which was no more likely than her turning elsewhere. Whatever happened next, at least Spence had found her place. She could only hope that her two families would find theirs.

* * *

**~END~**

_(Stay Tuned for the final part to the series in _

_'Fates Journey #3: Can't Change Fate')_


End file.
